Bronze Rises
Prologue Bronze Bird came out of Cave of Evil Souls. He said, "I'm Back and alive." Claudia came out also. She said, "We should revang on Beetle Ninja Acdemy and Repatile Ninja Acdemy." Chapter 1: Bronze is Back: Julia's POV I was at motocross track with Dustin. I just won today's race and we are heading off towards Beetle Ninja Acdemy for training. I said, "Come on Dustin, we will be late if you would walk little move faster." Dustin said, "Only if Tori would pick us up by now we would be farther then this." I said, "I see Tori coming this way." Dustin said, "Yes." I roll my eyes. Tori stop her truck in front of us. We got into the car and drove towards Beetle Ninja Acdemy. When we got there our school was being under attack. I said, "You know what to do." We help many students to get out when we saw Sensei Kim being attack by Bronze Bird. He screams, "Save my son." Then poof everyone and the school, but Tori, Dustin, Shane, and I (Cam also.) were in balls follow up in the sky and dispears in thin air. We search for anyone. We found Cam under some rubble. Cam said, "Thanks for saving my life. Where's my dad?" I said, "Your dad save everyone life and mostly everyone got capture by Bronze Bird and Falcon Gold. Your welcome." He said, "NO!! Why didn't you guys get capture." I said, "We fought and they forgot about us." Cam said, "I know somewhere we can go guys. Follow me." We follow him into a underground cave with techy stuff. I said, "Wow this is cool." Cam said, "Here are your morphers. Julia you are Scorepain Red ranger, Shane you are Spider Orange Ranger, Dustin you are Orb Weaver Yellow Ranger, and Tori you are Webworm Moth Blue Ranger." I said, "Cool team Leader." So, the rest of the day we train, until it was time to leave. I went home and had dinner, I miss my brothers Blake and Hunter. I been having the same nightmare everynight. I was walking home from Beetle Ninja Acdemy, I went to watch the news and heard. News person said, "Today, their was a horrible accident Mr. and Mrs. Radley and their two sons have been killed. (A/N: This is not true but Julia, Hunter, and Blake care about each other. Julia does not want them to be kill.) I cried all night. I feel lonely and unprotected without them. I woke in them morning. I went to have breakfeast and head towards Ninja Ops. Tori and Dustin were training. Cam was working on how to put something together no sign of Shane. I knew where he is at Skateboard Park. Cam said, "First Monster attack at the park." I went towards the park and saw a funny looking Monster. I said, "Ready?" They said, "Ready." We all said, "Beetle Ninjas, Ranger Form. Power Up. Huh." We started to fight the monster. Elsewhere.... Chapter 2: CLAUDIA: Hunter's POV Blake and I were training when we saw a female attacking some of the other students. We went off to attack them. Sensei Croc said, "Take theses and go." He push us anad he was captured by Claudia's goons. Category:Books Category:Beetle Blaze